


А охотник будет третьим

by Yozhik



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё дело в точке зрения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	А охотник будет третьим

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And The Hunter Makes Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/205014) by [girl_wonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_wonder/pseuds/girl_wonder). 



Всё дело в точке зрения. Так она говорила себе; а старый, завалившийся с годами дом явно стоял на ненадёжном фундаменте, потому что она слышала, как что-то трещит и шевелится под её шагами.  
Это был дом с трагической историей, и агент по продаже сказала, что по закону она должна рассказать, но вообще-то ничего особенного, это славный дом, только однажды кто-то умер в гостиной, а в другой раз девушка покончила с собой в ванной комнате наверху.  
\- Ванная комната? – спросила Джо.  
\- С ванной, - сказала агент.  
Окна смотрели друг на друга, и чуть дальше она видела сад, неухоженный и заросший. Внутри было пыльно и сыро. Лапма в столовой раскачивалась вперёд-назад, вперёд-назад, как будто дом дышал.  
\- С мебелью? Пять сотен в месяц? – спросила Джо.  
Потом была возня с бумагами, и универсальный ключ не подходил к парадной. Краска на крыльце отслаивалась, и Джо почти понравилось, как это выглядит, так что она не внесла это в список важных дел, а только отковыривала засохшую краску каждый раз, как выходила из дома, и растирала её между пальцами.  
Она оставила входную дверь открытой, цветное стекло бросало солнечные блики на стены, пока она готовилась к уборке.  
Это была тяжёлая работа; дом был старым, каждая дощечка кричала о своём возрасте.  
Первым в списке стоял водопровод. Арендодатель не ответил на звонок, когда она хотела сообщить, что кран работает только в гостевой уборной, а когда она позвонила в город, оказалось, что сантехник появится не раньше понедельника. Но мама Джо отлично управлялась с инструментами, и сама она помнила основное, и этого было достаточно, чтобы потекла чистая вода в кухне, и в ванной – с легким металлическим привкусом.  
В туалете она проследила проблему до двух плотных засоров, и тогда она сняла приличную рабочую рубашку, надела пару жёлтых перчаток и взялась за дело.  
Ей не хотелось думать обо всём том, что она раскопала, но к тому времени, как пришёл сантехник, она сидела на крыльце, потягивая свежую воду. Она остудила кипячёную воду в холодильнике и подумала, что когда чайник вскипит снова, можно будет сделать лимонад.  
\- Ну, если что-то понадобится, - сказал он, протягивая ей визитку. Взгляд, брошенный им на старый дом, был одновременно обиженным и испуганным.  
\- Вы местный? – окликнула она его, но он уже отошёл, а после двух дней работы она слишком устала, чтобы догонять.  
Внутри дом вдохнул, и картина шевельнулась на стене, и выдохнул, и зеркало в прихожей треснуло, упав на пол, рассыпав блестящие осколки по проходу, как бриллианты. Джо подняла стекло и оно выскользнуло, порезав ей ладонь. Царапина, но она не могла перестать думать, что зеркало сулило семь лет невезения дому.  
Делая перевязку на кухне, Джо решила приготовить что-нибудь поесть перед шестичасовой сменой, но потом передумала. Только одна горелка работала, остальные щёлкали, щёлкали, щёлкали, выпуская газ в комнату и никак не высекая искру.  
***  
Ей нравилось, как утренний свет заливает стены, тени как пятна на почти белой краске. Стояло лето, и свет и темнота не прибывали и не убывали, просто моментально сменяли друг друга, есть солнце – нет солнца.  
Она работала в ночную смену, и в «Доме у дороги» ей тоже выпало немало ночных смен, так что она знала – ничего больше так на тебя не влияет. Возможно, стояло лето, но Джо сомневалась, потому что уходила в сумерках и возвращалась к рассвету. Она ложилась спать как раз когда восходило солнце, и ей казалось, что она живёт наоборот, в отличие от людей вокруг.  
После нескольких часов сна Джо сползала с постели, не выдерживая света.  
Она проводила несколько часов, делая что-нибудь, не требующее особых раздумий – что-нибудь с наждачкой или тряпкой для пыли. Она вычистила все кресла машинкой, которую взяла напрокат в супермаркете, вытащила подушки на крыльцо просыхать, пока готовится ланч, в пять часов вечера.  
Бывали дни, когда она передвигала мебель по несколько раз, столик туда, диван сюда. Это требовало размышлений, требовало времени. Её дом стонал, когда диван оказывался на ненадёжной доске, её трубы визжали и трясли стены, когда она спускала воду в туалете на втором этаже.  
Иногда мебель передвигалась сама, по-своему, как она никогда не видела: столы перевёрнуты, стулья из столовой на диване. Невесело улыбаясь, она просто снова расставляла мебель, как хотела, и больше ничего не делала. Она научилась быть терпеливой и знала, что сможет переждать.  
***  
Газонокосилка, которую она отыскала в гараже, не справлялась с сорняками на заднем дворе, даже когда она залепила проржавевшие детали клейкой лентой. Половина лужайки была выкошена кое-как и походила на неудачную стрижку, когда она посмотрела на часы и решила оставить как есть.  
Внутри дом был холодным и обиженным. Потянуло лёгким сквозняком и она почуяла испорченные фрукты, протухшее мясо. Со стоном она бросилась в кухню, чтобы обнаружить там опустевший холодильник, сырую курицу на линолеуме в круге солнечного света. По фруктам в вазе ползали мухи, тёмные силуэты, которые то уползали в тень от яркого солнца, то выползали назад.  
Она купила всё это два дня назад, ничего не должно было протухнуть. Яблоки на ощупь оказались мягкими как воск и Джо вздохнула и сжала губы. Это потревожило мух и они взлетели, с невесёлым гулом закружили у её рук.  
Дом тихо вздохнул, кухонное окно сместилось так, что изменилось освещение, и Джо вытащила новый чёрный мешок для мусора и свои изношенные жёлтые перчатки. Убираться было просто, не то, что в баре.  
Джо вспомнила, как пришлось дважды отмывать весь бар, чтобы избавится от запаха разлитого пива и виски. У неё до сих пор не сошли мозоли.  
Глядя на оставшуюся в кладовке еду, она подумала было приготовить рис и консервированную фасоль, но решила, что не стоит возиться.  
Вместо этого она натянула обтягивающую майку, джинсы-для-чаевых и старые ковбойские сапоги. Она целую вечность не ездила верхом, но работа в баре напоминала ей о матери, о её клетчатых рубашках и кожаных ковбойских сапогах с отделкой.  
Она опоздала, и Мак, бармен, послал её обслуживать столы, пока один из посетителей не ущипнул её за задницу и Маку не пришлось его выставить.  
Мак спросил о доме, сказал, что живёт в паре миль оттуда, ближе к городу, но если ей что-то нужно…  
Джо пожала плечами, вытирая со стола, и не стала расспрашивать о прошлом дома. Мак больше ничего не предлагал, и ночь прошла довольно тихо.  
Когда она вернулась домой, ей снова пришлось навалиться на дверь плечом, чтобы открыть, и ключ, который не подходил к замку, застрял, и она так и оставила его там. Сменить замки она собиралась в первую очередь, но она знала, что сейчас ей просто необходимы ванна, пара часов сна и, может быть, пиво. Но она вычеркнула пиво из списка расходов, чтобы купить свежие фрукты и мясо.  
Ванна почти согрелась, и она поставила кастрюлю на огонь, вскипятила воду и вылила её в ванну, прежде чем забраться туда самой. Она любила горячую воду, такую, чтобы прогреться до костей, чтобы жар прошёл сквозь паутину теней, которая копилась в таких местах.  
Она лежала под водой, волосы расплылись вокруг головы, с закрытыми глазами, с зажатым носом, пока не почувствовала, что не может больше без воздуха.  
Тогда она вынырнула, глотая воздух и улыбаясь, расплёскивая на пол воду. Капли издавали резкие звуки, падая на плитку, и она улыбнулась снова, одна в старом, старом доме.  
\- Можешь выйти, - сказала она.  
Дом вдохнул, вода в ванне заколебалась.  
\- Правда, всё нормально, - сказала Джо.  
Выдох, ручка скатилась с прикроватного столика и упала на пол.  
Джо закрыла глаза и задышала вместе с домом, в гипнотическом ритме, вдох, выдох, вдох, выдох.  
***  
С нужными инструментами заменить замок оказалось проще простого, хотя она проехала два города только чтобы никто из местных не знал, какой замок она выберет.  
Скобяная лавка была слишком современной по сравнению с домом, по сравнению с баром. Большая, оранжевая и практичная, стены до потолка заставлены коробками, трубами и кусками дерева.  
Она смотрела на простой замок, золотой, в тон её выцветшей белой краске, и думала, что надо бы купить пилу, так, на всякий случай, когда кто-то сказал "Вам помочь?" прямо у неё за спиной. Она инстинктивно развернулась и ударила, достаточно сильно, чтобы у него сбилось дыхание, достаточно сильно, чтобы успеть отскочить до того, как он поднимется.  
Ничего особенного, просто удар, которому Энди – у которого были две дочери её возраста и несколько шкур оборотней на поясе – научил её, когда узнал, что она начала ходить на свидания.  
Парень посмотрел на неё, раздражённый и смущённый тем, что его уложила девчонка, и Джо взяла первые попавшиеся на глаза дверную ручку и замок и ушла. Её щёки горели, и ей не надо было смотреться в зеркало, чтобы понять, что она вся красная.  
Когда она вставила новый замок, прикрутила его как следует и проверила, она порадовалась, что выбрала простую модель. Меньше внимания, больше надёжности.  
Это бы не помогло, если бы кто-нибудь попытался влезть через окно около двери, но ей это помогало, когда по ночам она запиралась на задвижку, прежде чем лечь спать. Она проводила много времени, проверяя дверь по несколько раз, прежде чем могла забраться под поношенное одеяло и уснуть.  
***  
Новый замок стоял всего неделю, когда Джо выбралась из грузовика, до смерти уставшая, и попыталась открыть дверь только чтобы обнаружить, что ключ застрял. Он сломался у неё в руке, когда она попыталась его повернуть, и после девяти часов работы Джо уже не выдержала, она просто плюхнулась наземь, опустив голову, закрыв её руками.  
На секунду Джо представила, что у неё на шее лежит прохладная рука матери, как тогда, когда Джо проиграла на соревнованиях по лёгкой атлетике, или когда её первый приятель ушёл к этой сучке Кристи.  
Усилием воли она не дала себе расплакаться.  
\- Рано или поздно тебе придётся меня впустить, - сказала она вытертому коврику у дверей, который достался ей вместе с домом. Он весь пропитался пылью и даже не пытался притворяться полезным.  
Джо сковырнула немного засохшей грязи ногтем, и доски крыльца шевельнулись вместе со всем домом, глубокий вдох, долгий выдох. Дверь распахнулась. Практически врезалась в стену, прежде чем криво повиснуть на петлях.  
Почесав шею, Джо, наконец, встала, отодвинула сетку, зашла в дом, позволила сетке захлопнуться. Тихо прикрыв дверь, она задвинула засов. И правда, не было причины запираться, когда её не было дома.  
В тёмном доме было прохладно, и она сняла обувь в спальне, сидя на продавленной кровати, крепко прижала ладони к глазам. Воздух тихо перемещался по дому, шевелил волоски на её руках, и Джо вздохнула.  
Стянув джинсы, она забралась под одеяло и подумала, что завтра надо будет купить новый замок.  
***  
Позже, когда её разбудил солнечный луч, пробившийся сквозь грязное окно, она почувствовала запах яиц и бекона, воспоминания о прежних утрах потянули её ноги на холодный деревянный пол.  
Вниз, за угол, и на кухне Джо села перед тарелкой, белый фарфор, которого у неё точно не было, и съела великолепную яичницу и хрустящий бекон.  
Солнце было с другой стороны дома, далеко от кухни, она была в плотной майке и фланелевых штанах и поэтому не заметила падения температуры. Она просто подняла взгляд и увидела девочку, на полфута ниже Джо, волосы стянуты в хвостики по обе стороны лица.  
\- Спасибо, - сказала Джо.  
Девочка дышала в одном ритме с домом, вдох, выдох.  
\- Ты уже поела? - спросила Джо, поворачиваясь к плите, но когда она обернулась, девочки уже не было.  
Джо пожала плечами и по дороге к двери захватила кошелёк.  
На полпути Джо обернулась и спросила:  
\- Купить что-нибудь?  
Ответа не было, но Джо и не ожидала большего, чем завтрак.  
В скобяной лавке она выбрала новые обои, краску и несколько инструментов, которых не хватало в синей коробке, подаренной матерью на день рождения. Женщина за прилавком постучаала кончиком карандаша по листу с кроссвордом, сосчитала количество букв и поморщилась.  
Джо увидела, что вписано было только одно слово.  
\- Вы нашли тот дом, который искали? – спросила женщина, подсчитывая общую сумму.  
\- Да, - сказала Джо. Она подняла валик. – Пытаюсь привести его в порядок.  
\- Удачи, - сказала женщина,её губы дрогнули. – Это было милое местечко, знаете ли.  
Джо пожала плечами; этот дом не выглядел милым вот уже много лет, об этом говорили затвердевшая грязь и пыль на подоконниках. Дом был похож на город, одряхлевший, хранящий память о годах, которые давно прошли. Именно поэтому она выбрала его из всех мест, куда можно было отправиться после…  
Просто. После.  
***  
В доме не было телефона, и пробки не выдерживали одновременно лампу и часы, так что Джо копалась на чердаке, пока не вылезла оттуда со старомодным механическим будильником, из тех, у которых золотые колокольчики звенят с лёгким эхом.  
Она заводила его, вернувшись с работы и иногда думала, что у неё самой куда больше общего с часами, чем различий.. Она двигалась как заведённый механизм, наполнить поднос, поставить его, убрать пустую посуду, повторить.  
Мак знал своё дело, занимался им со школы, так он сказал ей. Джо нравилось с ним работать, нравилось, что он не пытается заглянуть ей в вырез рубашки во время разговора. Ей нравилось, что Сью, вторая официантка, доверяет ему как старшему брату.  
Однажды, когда он окликнул ёё, пока она доставала ещё ящик пива, он отступил, стоя почти на пороге, и спросил:  
\- Джо… Может быть… Кто-то…  
Эти неудачные попытки смутили её – она знала, о чём он собрался спросить и чувствовала стыд и облегчение от того, что он не думал, что речь может быть о нём. Свет шёл сверху и она знала, что в тени незаметно, как она покраснела.  
Она толкнула ящик носком ботинка и ждала, пока он задаст вопрос, на который хочет услышать ответ.  
\- Есть кто-нибудь, на кого надо обратить внимание? Кто-нибудь, кто будет о тебе спрашивать?  
Сначала Джо почти ответила "Нет", и потом остановилась. Образ Сэма заставил её задохнуться, воспоминания о его руке на её запястье, его теле, прижавшемся к ней сзади и ощущение холода в животе, крови, застывшей как лёд в её венах.  
Она моргнула.  
\- Такой высокий парень, - и замолчала. Отсюда было некуда бежать.  
Мак молча кивнул и потом сказал:  
\- Может, ты вытрешь со стола, а я принесу пиво.  
По сравнению с холодным складом, в баре было неожиданно тепло.  
***  
Один раз она ездила в город на продуктами, теперь, когда её запасы не портились сами по себе, они нужны были реже. Два пакета макарон и бобов были прижаты к её бедру, совсем как ведро, которым она пользовалась, когда протирала столы.  
За рынком небо казалось огромным, синее ничто, запечатывающее, отрезающее город от всего остального мира. Только одна дорога внутрь и одна наружу, автомагистраль, которая шла мимо школы и затем разбегалась, как бурная река.  
Джо приехала домой, закрыла занавески и легла вздремнуть. Покупки лежали на столе, всё ещё в пакетах, она могла представить, как они устраиваются там, как весь дом.  
Если бы она укрылась одеялом с головой, можно было бы подумать, что уже ночь. Она вздрогнула и пошла принять ещё одну ванну.  
Девочка сидела на краю её кровати, когда она поднялась по лестнице, стараясь не расплескать горячую воду. Ступеньки поскрипывали под осторожными шагами Джо, раз-два-три, она танцевала с домом. Дом так долго жил без людей, и кто-то уже был внутри, и Джо чувствовала себя захватчиком на чужой земле.  
Дом привык к одиночеству, стал отшельником. Он забыл, что был построен для людей.  
\- Привет, - сказала Джо, глядя краем глаза, сосредоточившись на горячей воде в руках.  
Девочка не ответила, но распахнула дверь ванной перед Джо.  
\- Спасибо, - сказала Джо.  
Она не сказала больше ни слова, пока не ушла на работу. Работа – это то, что нужно для праздных рук, то, что отвлекает праздные руки от праздных мыслей, от праздных воспоминаний. Мать Джо обычно заставляла охотников поработать, когда они засиживались за стойкой слишком долго, часами просматривая газетные статьи, пока все пальцы не оказывались в чернилах.  
Мать Джо говорила "Эй, подними-ка это" и "Надо бы наколоть дрова, там, на заднем дворе".  
Праздные руки и праздные мысли, и так ты попадаешь в ловушку в баре, как мама. И Джо работала усерднее, чем когда-либо, получала чаевых больше, чем когда-либо, может быть, потому, что женатые мужчины понимали грусть в её глазах, а мальчишки, которым нравилась её задница, полагали, что могут стереть горькую усмешку с её губ.  
Может быть, потому что она усердно трудилась и мало говорила, задавая вопросы, которых хорошие девочки не задают.  
***  
\- Ты знаешь, как её звали? – спросила Джо. Она вытирала со стола, складывая стаканы в чёрный пластиковый пакет и наблюдая за Маком так же, как Винчестеры приглядывались к любому человеку.   
\- Девочку, что жила в твоём доме? – Мак послал пиво через стойку их последнему посетителю, мужчине средних лет, который, как по расписанию, приходил в день зарплаты, чтобы почти всю её пропить.  
Однажы он попытался спустить всю сумму и Мак выгнал его почти так же грубо, как выставлял парней, пытавшихся облапать Джо.  
\- Да, - сказала Джо.  
У Мака всегда было странное, открытое выражение лица, пятна на коже делали его старше, но когда он опустил глаза на бокалы, которые он расставлял, он казался почти виноватым. Он выровнял кувшины и прокашлялся.  
\- Лайла, - наконец сказал он. – Лайла Джонс.  
Джо вспомнила могилу, _Лайла Джонс. Любимая сестра и дочь._  
Она начала поднимать стулья, чтобы протереть пол.  
\- Мы говорили "Лайла Джонс, разложи косточки", - Мак рассмеялся и это было для неё неожиданным, она повернулась и он подошёл сзади, и на секунду она испугалась, что он дотронется до неё.  
Она дёрнулась в сторону, но он не заметил этого, поднимая стулья на ближайший стол. Сердце у неё в груди болело и она попыталась замедлить дыхание, закрыв рот, заставив себя молчать.  
Он не прикоснётся к ней, не при посторонних, не… Нет. Он просто не прикоснётся к ней.  
\- Я даже не знаю, что это значило. Просто детская присказка, - наконец, сказал Мак.  
Джо кивнула, промычала что-то в знак согласия. Она ушла рано, сказав, что устала и завтра выйдет пораньше. Мак согласился, отпустил её и уже в машине она закрыла глаза ладонями.  
Рука Лайлы легла ей на шею, прохладная и успокаивающая, и Джо сказала: "Спасибо".  
Она медленно завела машину и выехала с парковки, высматривая на дороге сзади огни, проверяя, что никто не едет следом.  
Она не стала снимать джинсы и рубашку, просто сбросила ботинки и забралась под одеяло, укрывшись с головой.  
\- С парнями, которые просто заходят выпить, всё по-другому, - сказала Джо. – Они всегда подмигивают, щиплются и распускают руки. А Мак славный парень, он никогда такого себе не позволит.  
Сэм тоже был славным парнем.  
Джо опустила одеяло и посмотрела на Лайлу. Кровать не прогибалась под весом Лайлы, и дом, казалось, затаил дыхание. Джо обхватила колени руками, прижалась щекой к колену, чувствуя себя задавленной и испуганной одновременно.  
На другом конце кровати Лайла моргнула яркими синими глазами. Она ждала.  
Джо перекатилась на живот и не обратила внимания на мурашки, побежавшие по спине, когда Лайла начала разминать ей плечи.


End file.
